


All in a Lullaby

by Faeveren



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Infrequent Updates (just being truthful), Slow Burn (kinda), slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeveren/pseuds/Faeveren
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda work towards rebuilding Hyrule to it’s former glory, and hopefully beyond. The beginnings of a romance were seen throughout the game, and this is the follow up.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Wake Up, Sleepyhead

My name is Link, or at least I think it is. For all I know, it could be a nickname and my real name is something else. I don’t really remember much to be honest. I like the name Link though. It sounded nice when she said it.

I don’t even know who she is. I was having a dream - riding through a field in the sunshine preparing to jump a fence - when I heard her voice. She called out to me and I woke up in a dark room.

I immediately started coughing up liquid. It felt like an eternity before I could breathe, but that first breath does not feel much better. The air in the chamber is damp and stagnant.

I hear her voice again. It sounds far away, ethereal, but familiar.

...

I made my way through the cave or whatever it is, finding some pieces of clothing, and did as the voice told me to.

The door opens and I am able to walk into the light. It hurts my eyes for a second, but they soon adjust. Running out to a nearby cliff I can take the whole world in. It’s beautiful and goes as far as the eye can see. Hyrule. That’s what she called it. I love it already.

I don’t think I’m much of a philosopher, and I don’t think she was speaking literally. What did she mean when she said I was the light? Who am I?

...

“Link? Link, are you awake yet?”

The truth is I am, but I’d rather go back to sleep. I don’t move. Something starts tickling my face.

“Link. Wake up, sleepyhead.”

My eyes flutter open, and they are met with green ones staring back. Her hair is draped like a canopy covering my face. She’s smiling at me. It’s the kind of smile where her eyes crinkle at the corners and you can tell she’s truly happy.

Maybe I won’t mind waking up as much as I thought.

She flips her hair out of the way and lays back on the blanket next to me for a moment. She left it loose last night. According to her, braids aren’t too comfortable to sleep in.

Getting up, she walks toward the campfire to see if there are a few coals burning. We had to set up camp on the way to Zora’s Domain, sleeping under the stars was our only option.

“I know you didn’t get much sleep during your adventuring, but we aren’t quite done yet. Would you like some breakfast? I think I still have a few ingredients left in my bag. We will have to restock soon...”

It’s a good thing she’s talkative. I’ve been told I’m not much of a conversationalist.

Rubbing away the last bit of grogginess from my eyes, I sit up and look at the road ahead. We still have a good day’s ride ahead of us. I can only hope that the electric type beasts I fought through in the past haven’t come back as strong with the Calamity now destroyed. Zelda can hold her own in a fight, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.

“Link, are you listening?”

She’s looking straight at me with a concerned expression. She must’ve asked me a question and I didn’t hear.

I clear my throat and quietly say, “Sorry, I got lost in thought.”

“That’s alright. I should know better than to be asking questions while you’re still half asleep,” she teases. The smile is back. “I was asking if you’d like fish for breakfast. I’m afraid we’re out of fruit and things right now, but the shore isn’t too far. Would you mind fetching it while I build the fire?”

I smile and nod in assent. Hoisting myself up to a standing position, I dust myself off and fold up the worn blanket I slept on last night. Zelda already has her’s packed away and tied to Storm’s saddle.

I grab my makeshift fishing rod from above the left saddle bag on Epona and hike down the hilly terrain to the shore next to Inogo Bridge. The sky is much clearer now than when I first came here. Back then, Vah Ruta had been causing ceaseless rain to come down on the Lanayru Province. Now, the sun is shining in the early morning hours and a slight breeze is causing the limbs of the pine trees to sway. The air is fresh and clean. ‘Invigorating’ as Zelda would say.

I cast my line into the water and hope a Hyrule Bass will be hungry enough to take a bite. I haven’t seen any bee larvae or worms to use as bait, so the hook itself will have to do.

I’ve never seen someone so eager to rough it like Zelda. She’s taken to the outdoors like a fish to water. I doubt I’ll ever be able to convince her to stay anywhere for too long. Not that I’d have it any other way.

She may be waiting awhile for a fish though. They don’t seem very hungry this morning. If the noises my stomach is making are any indication, I definitely am.

...

I triumphantly present a sizable fish to Zelda, “I got us a fish!”

She spins around to take a look and nearly drops the sticks she was carrying. Mouth agape she replies,“Link! You’re absolutely drenched! Did the fish pull you in?!”

“Didn’t want to bite, so I dove in and caught it.”

“You’re going to catch a cold if you keep doing that you know,” she chastises and quickly returns to her work. I find a flat rock nearby to set the fish on.

Glancing over at me from the opposite side of the now glowing fire pit, her concern is quickly replaced, “Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. You’ve been needing a bath anyway.”

Her good natured teasing makes it easy to forget what happened not long ago. It’s only been a month and a half since we defeated the Calamity. We spent a short time in Kakariko after that, but Zelda wanted to get out and meet her people. We’ve been on the road traveling from stable to stable around Central Hyrule. Earlier this week, Prince Sidon wrote to tell us that Vah Ruta has stopped working, and Zelda wants to go help.

Using an arrow head, I descale and debone the fish. Zelda has the fire roaring and hands me a stick she had whittled to use as a spit. I poke it through the bits of fish I have sectioned away, plop it over the fire, and turn it after a bit. While I may not be a good conversationalist, I have become an expert in unconventional cooking. I’ll add some Hyrule herb once it’s finished cooking to give it some flavor.

Zelda hands me my canteen. I gratefully accept and drink some of the cool water she collected from the river below.

“Would you help me with my hair?” She looks at me tentatively. I nod and her shoulders relax a little. I sit on a nearby stone and she takes her place on the ground in front of me. I am much better at braiding my own hair, but I’ve gotten some practice in by fixing Epona’s mane. Zelda’s hair is much softer though, and she stays much more still than Epona ever does.

Five minutes later and the majority of her hair is encompassed in a loose braid at the base of her neck. I let her take a look using the Sheikah slate’s camera and she gives it her approval.

...

Zelda calls back to me, “Is it still the same as I remember it? I know it’s been a century since I’ve been. I would expect some change to have occurred, but the Zora have always been very traditional, so it will probably be very subtle.”

“Still mostly the same, Princess.” We’re rounding the last bend before she can get a good look at Zora’s Domain. The horses are briskly trotting along the path, and as we turn the corner Zelda gently tugs on Storm’s reins to get him to halt. I have Epona stop next to them.

“It’s just as beautiful as I recall. I imagine it is the people that will have changed the most.”

“It’s one of the hardest adjustments. There are always new friends to make though, and many old friendships are not forgotten.”

“I believe you may be right, Link.”

...

Sidon shouts and flashes his signature toothy grin in greeting, “Welcome to Zora’s Domain, Princess! I’ve been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Would you like a moment to freshen up before greeting my father?”

“Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you,” Zelda happily replies. It is hard to be sad around Sidon. His smile is infectious. He starts leading us across the square towards the inn, but Zelda stops in front of Mipha’s statue.

“You must’ve been good friends with her.” Sidon’s tone is much less jovial. Almost bordering on somber, which is quite a shift for him.

“Yes,” Zelda breathes out barely above a whisper, “We were good friends. She was always someone you could rely on no matter what the situation was. I miss her greatly.”

I step up beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. She covers it with her own and gives it a gentle squeeze. She looks over at me and I can see tears welling up in the corners of hereyes.

I think Sidon has realized them too because he starts speaking again, “Well, she will always be with us in spirit, and she’d never want us to hurt especially on her account. We will continue on and be happy for her sake, yes?”

Zelda nods and takes my now lowered hand in her own. Her hand is warm and slightly calloused from practicing with her bow. It’s comforting to feel its weight - a reminder that she is truly here with me. I guide her toward the inn as she discreetly wipes away the tears that were threatening to spill over with her other hand.

In the inn, there are large, opaque room dividers set up around two beds. Between them is a washtub filled with hot water. Steam drifts off the top. I let go of Zelda’s hand and turn to wait until she is finished.

“Link, wait,” she quietly calls and I turn back to her. “Stay close by, will you? I... I need a friend right now.”

I point to the other side of the room dividers. “I’ll wait right here. We can talk if you’d like.”

There was no one else staying at the inn right now, and the inn keeper was out in the square talking to another Zora, so I figured the conversation would remain private enough for Zelda to feel comfortable opening up.

“Okay. I’ll try to be quick.”

I take my seat on the other side of the dividers and wait for Zelda to speak. I don’t want to push her. Sometimes just having someone there is better than talking. 

“I know it’s been a lifetime since Mipha and the other champions passed, but I am finding it much more difficult than I ever thought it would be. I did not have much time to reflect when holding back the Calamity, and it all seems to have hit me at once.”

“I understand.” It felt that way for me too once I started regaining my memories. Rediscovering who all these people were to me and suddenly feeling their loss.

“I’m grateful that I have you, Link. I hope you know that you have me as well. I am sorry that I couldn’t be here for you sooner.”

“Please don’t apologize for that. It was not your fault.”

“But if I had just been able to harness the sealing power sooner, all of this could have been avoided.”

“Zelda, I-“

“It is true though, isn’t it? This is my fault.” A barely audible sob came from within, and I felt my heart break.

“Don’t blame yourself for this. No one blames you for this - I guarantee. You did your very best. We did save Hyrule in the end. Their sacrifices were not in vain.”

A sniffle came from behind the dividers. The water sloshed in the tub, and I could hear her drying off and putting on a fresh set of clothes from her bag.

I stood up and called over, “Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

I made a wider opening between the dividers for myself to fit through and ducked in. She was sitting on one of the beds holding her head in her hands. I couldn’t hear her crying, but her back shook with each sob. I quickly sat next to her and reflexively started rubbing her back. She leaned over and I put my arms around her, tucking her head in the crook of my neck while continuing to rub her back with one of my hands. The bath water was getting cold, but I didn’t care.

...

The sobs slowly came to a stop as the soaked area of my tunic became bigger. I hummed a familiar tune while continuing to rub Zelda’s back in a small circle. Her hair was damp under my cheek. It smelled of the soap she bought back in Kakariko village.

I took a peek down at her face and noticed she was fast asleep. I was feeling a little tired as well and stifled a yawn. That song always makes me feel sleepy.

I did my best to lay Zelda down comfortably without waking her. She stayed asleep, but the worry lines remained on her face. There wasn’t much I could for her now other than cover her with the sheets and move a few pieces of stray hair from her face. I will need to tell Sidon that presenting ourselves to the Zora king would need to wait.

After leaving the sectioned off area of the inn, I spied Sidon walking down the grand staircase from the throne room. I met him as he reached the bottom.

“How is she fairing?”

“Not well.”

“No need to worry. We can all have breakfast together tomorrow morning. Father will understand.”

“Thank you, Sidon.”

“You best return to her.”

I nod my head and make my way back towards Zelda.

She’s still sleeping when I return. I quietly shift the room divider to cover the washtub and remove my boots, pants, and tunic. Dipping my hand in first, I find the water is lukewarm, and I quietly wash away the grime from the ride here.

I don’t know how to help her. At least when she was holding back the Calamity I knew what I needed to do. I’ve found that taking care of monsters and dealing with physical wounds is much simpler than trauma and caring for emotional wounds. I hate this feeling of not knowing what to do.

I step out of the tub, dry off, and dig some clothes out of my bag. The green tunic and some underclothes are enough to sleep comfortably in Zora’s Domain. No need to bundle up like when I was back at the Rito village. I adjust the dividers again and leave the tub exposed this time so that the inn keeper knows we have finished with it.

The sun is beginning to set, and I am tired. Drifting off to sleep is easy after a long ride like today’s.

...

My eyes snap open as I hear shuffling close by. It’s dark out, but the luminous stone around me gives off a faint light so that I can see well enough. I don’t move a muscle. The panic subsides when I realize it is just Zelda. She must’ve woken up.

I hear footsteps growing closer and feel cool air on my back as Zelda lifts up the sheets. She climbs into my bed and lays down with her back to mine. I don’t think we’ve ever been this close to one another on purpose. It doesn’t feel odd though.

I wait a few moments and her breathing becomes slow and steady. She’s asleep again. She shifts in the bed slightly and now her feet are resting against my bare legs. They are freezing, and my legs involuntarily jerk away. I silently apologize as she stirs, but thankfully she doesn’t wake up. I do my best to turn over without jostling her sleeping frame too much. tentatively, I place an arm around her waist and draw her closer to me. I feel her relax a little, and see that the lines that once creased her face have faded.

I never realized just how much hair she had until now. I carefully move it out of my way. Finally being able to breathe without a blonde obstruction, I doze off.


	2. The Aftermath

A small gasp rouses me from the dream I was having. I drowsily open one eye.  
  


Zelda is looking down at my arm around her waist. I forgot I did that. I open both eyes and lift up my head while pulling back my arm. I hastily apologize, “Sorry.”

She sits up and looks down at me still looking shaken. “It’s alright. I am the one who got in your bed last night. I should be the one apologizing.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind,” I reply while dismissively waving a hand. That didn’t come out right. Well, it’s true that I didn’t mind, but I didn’t mean to imply that I want her to sleep in my bed. Not that it wasn’t nice, it just that I - never mind.

I feel my cheeks getting warm from the embarrassment of my misspoken answer. Zelda’s seem to have a blush to them too.

“I think I should go get dressed for the day,” Zelda says and retreats behind the screen around her bed.

Judging from the pinkish color to the sky, we got up with plenty of time before breakfast. Time to get dressed.

...

The inn keeper calls over the dividers, “Your Highness? Sir Link? Prince Sidon is waiting for you at the entrance when you are ready.”

Zelda and I come around the dividers. She glances over at me and then speaks with the Zora. “Thank you - please tell the prince we will be there momentarily.”

As the Zora goes to deliver her message, Zelda moves closer to me. I lower my eyes and feel the pink color returning to my face.

“Link, I just wanted to say thank you - for last night that is. I, um, I needed someone to be there for me and you were. I hope there are no ill feelings for my intrusion last night.”

I shake my head. “I hope there are none for mine as well.”

“No, it’s fine. To tell the truth, that was the best sleep I’ve had since we defeated the Calamity.” Now it was her turn to have a bright pink face. Her sheepish smile creates the sensation of butterflies in my stomach. She directs her attention toward the entrance of the inn, “We should go now. I’m sure Prince Sidon is more than ready to have us meet with the king.”

...

“Princess Zelda, it is wonderful to see you again. You as well, Link,” King Dorphian greets from the head chair at a long dining table in the palace dining room. Zelda and I slightly bow and take our seats that Sidon directs us to.

The table is set for four, but could fit as many as thirty around it. There is a wide selection of fruits and fish laid out for the taking.

Sidon pipes up, “Princess Zelda has come at my request to help us fix Vah Ruta.”

“Ah, yes. It seems, Princess, that the divine beast has shut down completely. We have been able to access the interior of the beast, but none of us know how to work with Sheikah technology very well. I have heard you are the expert on such things, and of course I know Link’s skill with them.”

Zelda listens thoughtfully while grabbing a mango from the basket nearest to her. Sidon has already begun to eat part of a roasted Hearty Salmon. I reach for some of each.

“I don’t know if I would call myself an expert,” Zelda modestly replies, “but I will certainly do my best to address the problem. I pray that we are able to solve it quickly, so that myself and Link don’t overstay our welcome in Zora’s Domain.”

Sidon looks something akin to taken aback, “Nonsense, Princess, you and Link are always welcome here in Zora’s Domain.”

“I am glad to hear that Prince Sidon,” Zelda smiles. The wheels in her head are already turning, trying to solve the issue, “What do you think the problem is, Your Highness?”

King Dorphian looks down at some parchments that have been placed next to his breakfast plate, “From the reports I’ve received, the beast lost all power after the Calamity was defeated. We have tried accessing all of the terminals, but none work. Perhaps its energy source has failed?”

Zelda absentmindedly thinks aloud, “That is a possibility. I need to examine the wiring leading to the terminals. Maybe giving it a bit of a shock can help.”

“I will have Sidon take you to the beast once you both have had a chance to settle in.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

...

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. Sidion and I scarfed down practically everything on the table - mangoes, grapes, pears, apples, bananas, bass, carp, trout, and salmon. I may be over a hundred years old, but I still feel only seventeen and my metabolism certainly hasn’t slowed down any. Zelda always teases me that my stomach is a bottomless pit.

Not aging is a weird experience. If only I had gained some wisdom over those hundred years. Maybe I’d know how to help Zelda. She still looks sad as we walk back to the inn to gather up some essentials and change into our swimming gear before heading out to Vah Ruta with Sidion.

Zelda notices me watching her as she grabs the Sheikah slate from her bag. “Link, please stop looking at me like that.”

“I don’t understand.” Which is a true statement, I don’t know what she means.

“You’re looking at me like I’m about to start crying again.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just don’t know how to help.”

“You are helping. You’re here aren’t you?” Zelda gives me a half hearted attempt to look happy. She continues, “It was like this when my mother passed away too. I know how grieving feels, and I know it is a process. I just feel rather alone this time around. Everyone else has already had a little more time than me to grieve. I keep telling myself ‘this too shall pass,’ but it doesn’t seem to be passing anytime soon.”

“I’m sorry.” I had a little help in my grieving. Getting to talk to those who have passed certainly makes it easy to find closure.

“It’s alright. I know I’m not completely alone. There are people who do understand how I am feeling, especially you, Link.”

“Always at your service, Princess.” She truly smiles this time and for a moment it felt like everything was okay.

...

Everything was not okay. We’ve been trying to see what is wrong with Vah Ruta for the past 4 hours, and even Zelda doesn’t have a clue what might be going on.

Sidion walks into the main room with a bag full of what I hope is food. “Still no luck?”

Zelda, who is currently balanced on top of my shoulders trying to get a better look at the top of the terminal, looks down with a defeated face. “I still can’t find a place where I can access any wiring. It would be helpful to know if this thing even runs on something you’d need wiring for.”

“That it would, Princess. But let’s take a break so that you can eat something. Won’t do us any good to work on an empty stomach now, would it?”

I completely agree with Sidion, but I am worried Zelda will topple over if I nod so I stay still. She hooks the Sheikah slate onto her belt and looks down at me. Taking her cue, I slowly start to move into a kneeling position and she hops off my shoulders once she’s a safe distance from the ground.

Sidion passes her a piece of steamed fish wrapped in a silvery cloth, then hands me one as well. Taking the last packaged meal for himself, he pulls three canteens from the bottom of the bag and dispenses them.

After each of us have gotten a few bites into our meals, Sidion pipes up, “Well, Princess, if this beast doesn’t rely on power from something needing wiring, what might it run on?” 

“A good question, and one I’m afraid I don’t have a good answer for. The only source that I’ve seen the divine beasts, and the guardians for that matter, be affected by is the Calamity, and what it did was corrupt them with bits of its already corrupted soul.”

Prince Sidion takes a contemplative bite out of his slice of steamed trout, after swallowing it nearly whole he inquisitively says, “Soul power? That is an odd concept.”

“Perhaps it is what we’ve been looking for though,” Zelda replies, wheels again turning, “The guardians are no longer running amok now that the Calamity has been destroyed. The beasts may very well have been powered by the last bits of the champions’ souls left within them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for inconsistent updates and this one being so short, but school is currently kicking my butt. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it’s probably a bit rough around the edges because I’m very new to this. I just had a picture in my head of what their lives might be like after all this and I want to share. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you have any tips for me or problems with grammar or whatnot that I need to fix, then please let me know and I will do my best to fix it. I should probably find someone to proofread for me, but I don’t know anyone personally who might be willing.


End file.
